School's Out Forever
by Iamawsome
Summary: School's out for summer, and Alex and Jack go to LA on holiday sorry, I'm from America, so if throughout the story I say vacation, just let me know . What happens when Alex sees some familiar face? You'll have to read and find out. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Anthony Horowitz owns the amazingly hot Alex Rider…….. I only do in my dreams, and alternative universe. I do however, own the plot.

Note:

I'm just putting this out there; this title is actually one of a Maximum Ride book. All the credit for this title goes to Mr. James Patterson.

Finally, I know this story was originally taking place in LA, but I am changing it to San Diego, due to the fact that I am more familiar with San Diego. Thanks!!!

-Toddles


	2. Let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex………………… -cries in a corner-……………..

Also, I'm from America so if I write anything in the "American version" of a word, like if I say vacation instead of holiday, please just remind me. Thanks. Moving on…………………

Chapter 1

"Jack, are you ready?" I stood in the doorway of my house waiting for Jack to come down with the rest of her bags. School was finally out and Jack had insisted she take me to America. We had decided to trade Chelsea for San Diego, California. I wasn't really open to it at first, but after weeks of persuasion, agreed to it.

"Just a sec. Alex, I'm trying to find my camera." If she didn't find it soon we would be late. Our flight was at twelve thirty, but we needed to be there an hour early so we could get through security and such. It was already eleven o' five, and the airport was roughly a half an hour away, without traffic.

"Found it," she said lugging her bright red suit case down the steps, "I want to make sure I get lots of pictures so I can frame them when we get home." I handed her her carry-on bag, a plain brown leather bag and headed out the door towards the car, a red mini cooper (that's what it was in the movie, right?).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXTODDLESXXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyone boarding flight 118, 118, please board now, that's flight 118, last call for boarding" The speaker was drowned out by all the noise coming from all the people in the airport. Jack and I were standing in line to board our flight. I reached into the pocket in my black backpack to retrieve my vibrating EnV. I opened it up to see a new message. It read:

Heyy Al… just wanted to see how you were doin. Hav fun in Cali and bring me back some sand, no joke. Your best friend, Tom.

I texted him back saying, "Hi", and turned off my phone. We had moved up in line, and were now walking through the tunnel leading to the plane. It's an eleven hour flight from BAA Heathrow to LAX airport (in LA), where we would drive down to San Diego. I had planned on sleeping through the flight, or listening to my iPod touch.

When we got on the plane, we took our spots in the second row, first class. I had the window seat, and Jack was sitting next to me. We both placed our carry-on bags under the seats in front of us, and buckled our seatbelts. Jack already has her earphones in her ears and her seat tilted back. I look out the window again, then at the television (do you call them televisions in England) screen in front of me.

"Please, prepare for takeoff; put all seats to there up right position and trays up, and thank you again for choosing BAA Heathrow airlines." With that, I can feel the plane moving, accelerating faster and faster, until we're off the ground. I take one last look out the window before pulling down the shade. Then I tilt my chair back, and try to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTODDLESXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What'd ya think, eh? I know it's a little short, but I figure if I pace myself, I can get these chapters out faster. Thanks for reading. And of course, I can't end without urging you to review!!!!  Come on, you know you want to… just click the button and type something……….. Even just a smiley face (though I would rather have some words). Alright, I'll be on my way. 

-Toddles


End file.
